1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure control device for heavy equipment which can distribute and supply hydraulic fluid fed from a hydraulic pump to a plurality of working devices having different load pressures, such as a boom and a bucket, in the case of simultaneously operating the working devices having different operating pressures using a single hydraulic pump.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a pressure control valve for heavy equipment which can smoothly operate a working device having a high load pressure by limiting a supply of hydraulic fluid to a working device having a low load pressure in the case of simultaneously operating a plurality of working devices in a hydraulic circuit in which a plurality of control valves (e.g., a boom control valve and a bucket control valve) are connected in parallel to a single hydraulic pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in the case of simultaneously operating a plurality of working devices (e.g., a boom and a bucket) in a hydraulic circuit in which a plurality of control valves for the working devices are connected in parallel to a single hydraulic pump, the flow rate of hydraulic fluid being supplied from the hydraulic pump to the bucket having a low load pressure becomes lower than the flow rate of hydraulic fluid being supplied to the boom having a relatively high load pressure. Since this makes it impossible to operate the boom smoothly, the flow rate of the hydraulic fluid being supplied to the bucket is compulsorily adjusted.